Dark Lord Potter
by Selector
Summary: Minority rule is hard.


Draco lay bleeding, burned, and torn. It dawned on him how little they really knew the muggles. The metal beast that had gotten him snorted and moved on, leaving the roaring of the airplanes and the brrrrrt of their cannon his only companions as he lay dying.

Hard to tell which was worse really. It didn't really matter anymore though did it? They had gotten him this time. Same old story. Heat. The impacts of the high velocity rounds didn't break the shield individually. But when you were in the beaten zone of a medium machinegun, or god forbid a heavy machinegun, you were done for. The shield had only one place to dump the heat. Two rounds of fifty BMG or ten of 7.62 and woosh! So you dropped your shield, and some of those rounds inevitably hit you.

You could apparate away though, and unless you were really unlucky, the healers fixed you up, normally in time to get back in the fight.

Muggles laughed at killing curses, and took them on their plates or helmets, then shot you. In the face, if they had combat experience.

Rune driven shields worked, until the stones melted under the assault of two or more heavy machineguns, or several individual weapons. Would you just look at all the things he knew now?

It had taken years for the muggles to get to the level of turning their armies lose on the magical world, but when they did, yes when they did, it had gone from the glorious Pureblood Empire to fire, death, and destruction overnight.

Oh a muggle with bandages. How pitiful. They didn't even have a healer with them. Holy Lilith this hurts. Wand is a cinder, can't even numb myself.

Machineguns chattering. A lot. They must have run into father and his comrades.

Potter of course. Leading the battle with nothing but killing curses. Faster than the machineguns. Armored head to toe. Crystal over his face even. Stalking around the battlefield flinging killing curses. The only other magic he used was to vanish whatever you took cover behind.

Hahaha. Potter and killing curses. Not so golden now. Oh or torturing purebloods to death in the middle of Diagon. And broadcasting it live on the wireless and then having a whole paper of pictures of him skinning someone alive. That was what he did when he wasn't attacking somewhere.

In retrospect killing Weaslette might have been a bad idea. He didn't act like this after Weasel went down fighting. The next day after Weaslette though he walked into Diagon with the Mudblood and snatched up the first death eater he saw and tortured them to death. Or the Mudblood did while he fired killing curses and shielded.

Two years ago. Hard to believe. A death eater a day tortured to death in Diagon, and Potter laughing manically while they tried to stop it, and killing thousands. Potter's shields held up even against the Dark Lord, who had to withdraw after having hundreds of killing curses fired at him.

Meanwhile of course the muggles raided the camps and took the mudbloods and blood traitors.

Every day at seven a.m. Another Pureblood started dying. They never spoke. They just tortured the poor sod to death and killed. Oh that's why they bandaged me. I'll be tomorrow's entertainment. "Hahahahahaha."

The medic shook her head "Figured it out then. Poor fucker. Oh well yours is not to reason why. Yours is just to die, horribly and all alone. This one is ready for transport Sarge." She dropped the portkey on him. Fifteen seconds later he swirled away

Sergeant Isaiah Johnson nodded "Third building up on the right. One for the breeding pens Corporal Grimes said."

Murphy grunted and shouldered her kit. She hated these. They were always superior bitches. She shrugged to settle her front plate. She was losing weight again. The plate wasn't staying tight on her boobs anymore. You could only eat so many MRE's though. She hopped to her feet in a crouch and watched Sergeant Johnson for the signal. When he waved she scampered across the street and got set, and when it was clear waved him forward. They leap frogged up the street. You could never let your guard down, or a mag would appear and you wouldn't be able to dump a magazine in him to keep him from frying you or some shit. Everyone was an expert at automatic weapons maintenance and fast magazine changes. None of that three round burst shit the devil dogs used either. The Army had battle pairs, so it was hold low and left, full auto, and dump the magazine, then change while your buddy gave them their whole magazine, until they went up in flames, or dropped their shield and got shot thirty times.

Or a tank or brad ran over the fuck. That shit had been so funny yesterday. That tank came around the corner hauling ass, and that whole cluster of mag had portkeyed in right at the wrong place. Smeared them all over a hundred meters of road. The look on their faces. They couldn't aperate or portkey either because of the runes carved in the tank. That was the only time you could let your guard down. Within a hundred meters of an armored vehicle. The tankers didn't like people apperating onto their rides. "Shimmer!" Murphy dumped her magazine. The shimmer changed to a human form. Grimes took over from her. Sarge must have still been moving. He took over from Grimes so she laid for the head shot. The sparkling broke and she gave him a ten round burst right in the face. Well three in the face, seven, god knows where. Full auto wasn't easy. Fuck that bastard needed to learn about shampoo. Oh well, now where was this bitch?

Harry stopped by the hole where the Ministry once was. Hermione stepped up beside him. Harry waved the shield up. She looked at him "Got the ferret." She tapped her earpiece. Harry didn't wear one.

Harry smiled "That will be fun."

Hermione nodded "And you wanted to go to Manchester."

Harry chuckled "Russians up there. More fight in them than these fucks. Those islamist fucks were the best, but they didn't last. All that God is great, charge, shit. Like mowing a field really."

"Flint didn't last long today." Hermione said nearly apologetically.

Harry shrugged "Not your fault. Triple traumatic amputation. He didn't have much stamina. Noisy fuck though. Drew some senior eaters too. I like how you hit Dolohov with that Sectumsempra off hand while skinning Flint. That was pretty fucking hot."

Hermione grinned at him "Thanks for leaving him screaming until Flint died. Come on we need to collect you today yet, and then I want some time. I still need to go by the pens too. This cohort is ready and I want to look at their charts. Having first refusal, it's important to get it done early, so the other girls can make their decisions."

Harry nodded "Neville has a bunch of dementors in a slate pit. I need to go help him with that. They get squirrely when those mortar rounds start coating them in willy pete. Any word on the Goblins?"

Hermione shrugged "VX, those M55s. Like the ICW."

Harry sighed "You'd think everyone would have taken that lesson. The mundanes are going to freak again."

Hermione nodded "Especially when we do the burrows in a hundred and twenty three countries simultaneously. The gnomes are ready though, so its time."

Harry looked thoughtful. "I think we will give them an ultimatum. The weapons are in place and the detonation methods the twins worked out are secure. We've worked on it for years now. We can take a little more time."

Hermione tsked at him "And you are supposed to be a soulless, heartless, monster, from the pits of hell. The worst Dark Lord in history. The guild is going to come take your card if they find out you are squeamish about genocide."

"Hey, goblin chicks are hot. Have you seen those that defected to us?" Harry asked.

Hermione huffed at him and he laughed and apparated them away. He was right though she knew, goblin chicks made her wet. Them fighting and fucking Harry was insane. Hostages her poor abused kitty! Randy bitches more like. Thank Circe, wait, what? She sighed. She was going bi again. Well she could take it out on a goblin. That blue haired one for preference. Harry could shag her straight again, well straightish.

DLP

Voldemort looked at the self-updating charts and graphs along with the map in the war room of his headquarters. Another thousand today. The Russians had been punished severely. Nothing like the days of the Caliphates soldiers, before they had withdrawn, but still a bad day for desultory action. No big pushes even.

The spy's reports from yesterday's action still showed him at a ten to one loss rate. The enemy were mostly wounded too. His were killed or captured to be killed later, or bred now.

He looked over at his breeding program reports and the seven pregnant witches being tracked. The Purebloods were simply not having it, and every time he got a breeding camp established it was raided. The witches in it turned on the guards at the first shot and ripped them to pieces with hands and teeth, not caring if they lived or died. That lesson had cost him nearly ten thousand fighters.

Trying to round up muggleborn and half-bloods had cost him another ten thousand. Nearly a million now, as that is what had brought in the muggles and forced him behind wards. His skillful maneuvering and propaganda had brought the ICW in on his side, and Potter had gassed the ICW building. That had been the end of that.

That had given him a vast pool of wizards to draw from though, and they had flocked to his cause to be thrown into the meat grinder that was Britain, and chewed to pieces. That flow had stopped now, with Potter ever expanding into other countries half-bloods and muggle born. Even the were's had joined Potter. The few that were left after the silver nitrate filled, hollow point, boat tail, bullets had appeared. A graze killed a were.

Potter never asked for quarter, nor gave it, he never made a demand. He killed purebloods. Perhaps it had been a mistake convincing the purebloods they were the superior species. They were after all at most fifteen percent of the population and not all of them followed him. They had had the money though. Had being the operative word. The economy of the wizarding world was a shambles. Well except for the warded Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Longbottom, Bones, Greengrass, and Abbot properties. All the members of that unholy alliance really. They went on producing like it was a warm pleasant spring, not like it was the winter at Stalingrad. Ancient war wards brought up, and with no restrictions placed on them. Whoosh, five thousand troops immolated, before they had figured out the boundaries. Potter tied his troops and people to the wards and the ley line interstices those mighty strongholds were built on. Squibs as well. His mundane soldiers had armor that was bullet proof so even when they stole guns it didn't matter. The armor samples they had were ceramic. How was a ceramic bullet proof?

Eight hundred thousand pure blood troops dead. He had attacked Potter to stop him killing Purebloods by torture, and had been humiliated. Aside from nearly being disembodied again. He had challenged Potter to single combat, and Potter had brought a medium machine gun and nearly immolated him, and then, when he dropped his shield he had had to dodge killing curses. The boy only cast killing curses. Oh sure other magic here and there, but if he was trying to kill you it was all green all the time. All the while laughing manically. Vampire, killing curse. Were, killing curse. Inferni, killing curse then fiendfyre, Dementor, killing curse, patronus killing curse. Hadn't that been a bad day as well. They, the muggles and wizards, had rebuilt Wimbledon though.

He must be doing a purge a day. Otherwise he would be as dark as he himself was by now. Dark Lord Potter. Phhhttt! The idiots had no idea. Potter was as light as they came. Dumbledore had warned him about this in his sixth year. "Those that fear the dark Tom, do not know what the light is capable of." Well, now they all knew. It was capable of genocide. Couldn't he at least have the mudbloods hair fixed? Oh she was pretty enough. Not nearly as mad as Bellatrix either. But that hair! Anywhere on the battlefield if you saw that hair it was her. And he was near, waiting, smiling.

Now this latest report. Oath takings at dawn every day. The whole of the forces arrayed against him sworn to Potter. Hundreds of thousands of them and more every day. That is what had really been going on at Wimbledon, not a speech. Now somewhere everyday, up to twenty thousand at a time, giving Potter their oaths. The logistics of that once a month would strain his organization.

Logistics. Food, fuel, all material really, in shortage. Transport by sea intercepted. Portkey travel blocked. Smuggling. He was reduced to smuggling, and what Bulstrode and the like could grow, and cottage industry process. Black Industries and all the other heavy and light industry now parts of the Unholy alliance. The farms, mines and factories behind wards. Only vulnerable in transport and those convoys or trains were bait. He had fallen in that trap several times. Once for each method, boats, trucks and trains. Thousands dead.

Now Potter had bitten off Brittany and Normandy. They belonged to families he was head of apparently.

Tom sighed and headed back to the library. There had to be a ritual, or magic, something to break Potter.

DLP

Hermione smiled at Harry "Compressing tonight?" It was eight and they were sitting in their shared office, working separate, hardened, laptops.

Harry frowned "No, come on, lets go to bed. I don't like to compress, the idiot could pull a surprise. U.S. First Armored has a mission going on against the Russians too. Scouts are already out. They can't wake us if we are compressed."

Hermione rolled her eyes "Like they don't have their own commanders and staffs. Even if they wake us mostly we just watch the Blue Force Tracker."

Harry nodded closing his laptop "I know but still, they are sworn to me."

He lifted Hermione and she pecked him on the cheek "Just me and Luna tonight."

"Rowr!"

"Harry! Harry, don't strip me in the hall." Hermione fought his hands out of her top and shoved him in their bedroom. Seamus, the Sergeant of the Guard, grinned at Lisa Turpin, the Staff Duty Officer. She sighed "Pervert." Seamus nodded like a bobble head.

DLP

Draco went from a trauma receiving section, to a treatment room, to a seven by five by seven stone cell, with a cold iron door, a feeding slot, and no window. Now he sat looking out the feeding slot over the pens. He was apparently ten rows of cells up. There were no walkways. Guards on carpets to give a stable shooting platform patrolled in opposite directions at each level. Pairs. One flying and one shooter, with a SAW and a pork chop. He was naked.

He looked down into the pens as the guards had called them. A ten by ten room with no roof even over the WC and shower. Each had a naked witch in it. Most of them were pregnant. The bottom four levels of the cells had bars across the fronts and were ten by ten with two bunks and two witches in them. These had walkways and medical people moving between the cells.

As he had been herded to the waiting line for placement in a cell, he had been on a ramp that overlooked the area where bodies were processed. Well death eater bodies. They were stripped, searched, identified, put on a list, and their possessions searched. Rejected possessions were put on the body, which was put on a belt which fed a fire. Vault keys were put in a pile. A two foot high pile.

The guard had been happy to explain the incinerator also provided steam for heat and power. Draco had retched but had nothing to throw up. The guard had laughed "Dark mark makes turning you into an infirni easy, and he can do it remotely. Learned that the hard way. Damn things killed four guards. Now they get cured in medical, or if the cost is too high, they get sent to the dying line, and then when they are gone, they go in the incinerator within an hour. He never made one an infirni quicker than that. Big days, they burn them on the battle field. Wounded and dead. Strip search, pile, flamethrower. Be glad you come in on a light day, and didn't cost more than twenty galleons. Although, bullet wounds they keep to train the medics. Don't have to shoot the pigs and sheep that way see. You come through after class so the duty healers knocked you out quick like. Law of land warfare, we have to treat you on the battlefield for life, limb, or eyesight, but we don't have to spend all our resources on you pure scum do we. OK here we go. Don't thrash or you might fall off the hook. Don't want you killing a breeder with some important person's kid on board. Like mine. Hahahahaha."

The cretin had laughed, while he hooked Draco's shackles to a hook, hanging from a carpet, as it cruised by driven by an elf and never stopping. He had swung like a side of beef to a cell, been levitated in, and his shackles disappeared, then the door slammed shut, and the elf laughed. It laughed! Draco turned away from the feeding slot when he recognized witches in the pens.

DLP

Down in the pens Narcissa Malfoy had watched her son be taken to a cell. She turned back to her book and her charmed window. She was cooking, as they called it, her second baby for Potter. At least it would be a Black baby. She had food, water, medical checkups every other day, and exercise. Forced by the collar on her neck if nothing else. She had been stubborn at first, and her head had ridden along as her body exercised. She had learned eventually. She had a shower. If she asked she was neatly trimmed and depilatoried during her medical checks. Once she had the baby she would be put in the bra that milked her and moved back to a cell. Hopefully with Pansy again. They would have another six weeks and then would be impregnated again.

Arianna Flint had passed menopause and been separated off into a work unit. Her work unit cleaned the school and the children's rooms. That's how she found out what was going to happen to her child. Andromeda her sister was in charge of their education and the fathers came and spent time with them on the weekends, if they were still alive. The soldiers of Potter put sperm in stasis and that was what was used to impregnate the witches. Otherwise the father's parents or living relatives came for the weekend appointments.

Elves were apparently too important on the battlefield or as nanny elves so the purebloods who aged out were the elves. The children each had their own room, a hundred to a floor with a cafeteria in an enormous tower. The views Arianna described were spectacular. The area outside full of playground equipment, in park like settings. With other enormous towers surrounding the parks.

Arianna had said there was rumor of putting the pureblood males to work, but that was a forlorn hope. They would be interrogated under Veritaserum, and if they had killed or raped, Potter would take them and execute them. At least he did it himself. He didn't have someone chop their heads off or shoot them. If they were marked, they had both raped and killed some girl. Potter went through the motions though.

Narcissa shook herself and turned the window back on with a tap, and cycled through the views. She liked this mountain view. She always imagined it was in Switzerland with its cows in the meadows. She would ask if they could have the children's play park as a view.

DLP

Harry smiled and laughed as the death eater Hermione was skinning got shrill. Bellatrix really shouldn't have carved on her. The girls of Hogwarts, of less than pure blood, shouldn't have been entertainment either. Luna had had a good night though. No dreams for once. Oh ho what was this? "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. What can I do for you?"

"You have my son Potter. What will his parole take." Lucius Malfoy asked in a superior tone.

Hermione stopped skinning whoever this fuck was and looked at Harry. Harry shrugged "Top all the other death eaters, Voldemort and yourself, and I will consider it."

"What reasonable thing Potter." Lucius barked.

Harry scratched his chin and hit Lucius with a killing curse. "That was the reasonable request Lucy. Request denied by the way." He summoned the body stripped it and then banished it onto the side of the building across the street. Nude, upside down, face first. He stuck it there. "Burn you later."

Hermione nodded and went back to work. The alley roared with machine gun fire and curses. When it tapered off Voldemort appeared "What do you want Potter?"

Harry blinked "What the hell do I look like, the fucking Shell answer man? We're working here!"

"Language Harry." Hermione held up the bloody strip of skin.

Voldemort actually shuddered. The mudblood was madder than Bellatrix. "What will it take to get you to stop?"

Harry laughed "All the people who would join you being dead, and you killing yourself right here. You killed my parents. Cedric, thousands of other people, and that whore hole Bellatrix killed Sirius. As soon as I catch that cunt, she is going in the pens and never coming out until she is dead. Quintuplets every time for her. If they turn out mad I'll kill them. If she doesn't have eggs because of Azkaban, I have thousands of eggs from heroes that need a cooker. All your whore holes, Tommy each and every one of them, are going to serve the only purpose they are good for, cooking heroes babies as they can't do it themselves. After that they will work twelve hours a day, every day. Then they are going to be fuel. You are only good for fuel for the incinerator like the rest of these fucks." Harry threw a string of killing curses at him.

Tom looked into the green eyes of madness and shuddered "You are killing the magical world Potter!"

"Hermione?"

"You are very poorly educated Tom. There are five billion people in the world, five million magical people or so. 'Purebloods' are a tenth of that, at best. You are recruiting criminals, mostly. Oh some of your leaders are purebloods, but not many. We estimate you had a potential pool of a million people worldwide. We've taken the witches so you can't produce more. You have somewhere around two hundred thousand left. Including the 'pure'.

The Vampires have fled the field rather than be snuffed out as a species. The weres, that don't follow Greyback, are some of our best killers. The giants are a dying population hemmed in Mongolia, and if they leave, we will sadly finish that genocide. The goblins are next after we finish you. We are already scaling back war production. Nagini is your last horcrux. Soon enough all you will ever get from anyone is killing curses. Do the world a favor and kill yourself. Otherwise, we will keep on until all your wizards are dead, and your witches fulfilling their purpose. I would say we would leave you alone but we won't. You are going to die one way or the other." Hermione shrugged and turned back to her death eater.

Tom expanded the bomb he had. Then he removed the triggering device from his pocket. Harry started laughing. "This is a nuclear weapon, idiot!"

Harry kept laughing and Hermione smiled and shook her head. Voldemort apparated away and the bomb shook and then a flag popped out of it with BOOM! written on it. Harry bent over at the knees laughing.

Hermione huffed at him "I thought you left the explosives in them?"

Harry shrugged "It was too hard to tell what was what. Fred and George went around after and put the flags, and other stuff, in them. One of them somewhere is expanded to the max and full of pygmy puffs. Those are going to be pissed, and hungry. I told them if he tried this they could prank the death eaters to death."

Hermione sighed "They can do most of the rest. I'll just do one when I'm angry." Harry didn't say what they both knew. She was angry everyday. Getting assaulted and tortured would do that for you.

Voldemort reappeared in some kind of glowing shield. Harry tossed a string of killing curses at him and he screamed in rage and apparated away.

DLP

Tom watched the now normal two death eaters a day die. One skinned and one pranked until he no longer functioned as a human. He listened to the running discussion on what those diabolical Weasley twins were testing. It was all ingenious. He wondered if he could recruit them to kill Potter and the mudblood?

DLP

Draco had discovered his cell had a charmed window. It only showed the confrontation between his father and Potter though. He left it off.

DLP

Harry hadn't lied. The next set of babies were quadruplets building toward having good data for quintuplets. Hermione hadn't lied either. They were shifting from wartime production to production for a magical population explosion.

DLP

The Ragnarok looked at the Human "So we will just roll over for you? You are mad, as the Dark Lord says."

Harry shrugged "Probably, but really, that just makes it worse for you. Give us access to the vaults we have the keys for, acknowledge the conquest, or we will kill you all and get the Gnomes in to handle the money."

The Ragnarok looked at the dead goblin in the crystal box. A prisoner to be sure but the goblin masters and healers could not tell how this human had killed it. He hadn't moved a muscle nor had he cast any magic. They had in fact magicked the prisoner in there after checking the box had air in it. "And all you want is what is yours by treaty?"

Harry nodded "We understand you haven't wanted to give us access because the death eaters are your biggest clients but I am going to kill them all anyway. Well the wizards. I have uses for the witches."

"And if I kill you?" The Ragnarok asked.

Harry chuckled "If you try. We don't think it's possible, but anyway as soon as you try I will kill every goblin in the world including your safety burrow in the Andes." The Ragnarok blinked. The safety burrow was the most hidden secret in the clans. Harry shrugged "Seer, damn good one."

The Ragnarok stood and turned to the exit "Give the human what he wants."

DLP

Andromeda rubbed her hands together and cackled as the galleons dissolved in the modified Wholwill process leaving 99.999% gold sheets to be further processed. Gold was much more valuable than galleons. She, Ted, and the witches working this part of the project would have the goblins broken like a shotgun in months not years. Galleons were fixed at five pounds to the Galleon because no one had tried this. They were warded to be immutable. Too bad the goblins never worked with electricity. They were really worth about a hundred fifty pounds apiece as gold. Muhahahahha!

Tonks looked at her mother and laughed. Mum hated goblins. Now where had Hermione taken Harry Bear off too? Tonky needed some hot monkey love.

Tonks had been at the wedding. As far as she could tell Bill Weasley's wedding to Fleur, and Fleur being made a widow at her wedding, was what took the whole thing off the rails for Voldemort. Harry started killing and didn't stop. Oh there was a pause or two. Well after Harry had killed twenty death eaters at the wedding everyone had needed a bit of a breath. He took them to Grimmauld place and brought the wards up, then he tortured Kreature into insanity for his part in killing Sirius, and skinned the elf before he stuck the rotting corpse to Walburga' s face. Remus left then, so did Ron. Or rather Ron left the trio. It got serious and he wasn't ready. His brothers Fred and George were though.

She had listened to the hide and hunt horcruxes plan, took Harry and Hermione in a bedroom, and not come out until they were over that shit, and she would never catch sheep again. Kreature had given the one up while they were torturing him. Probably thought to save himself. Harry was too far gone in it. Dobby had the thing back in a wink.

So that was two down. The sword had done the one in Harrys head just as well as the locket. That was three. The ring was done, and Harry had it, and that was four. They had worked on the others for a year, while killing death eaters, to include several pitched battles in Grimmauld square. Then Narcissa had waltzed her ass in the house. Well with Aunt Bella but still. Harry had cast Bella out, damn near killed her, as the house ejected her, and kept Narcissa. Personally, once they found out what her son was doing at Hogwarts, she would have raped the bitch every day, and mailed Draco a memory, but Harry didn't.

It didn't stop Hermione from beating the bitch like a red headed step child though. Fleur either. Me either. Harry learned a lot of healing. Draco got a lot of memories.

Then one night, drunk, we came up with the breeder plan. It looked good in the light of the next day too, so I became the breeder snatcher. Fucking good at it too. The cow's friends and mums snatched them right out of the alley. Hahahaha!

Harry wouldn't fuck them though, and no one was letting Ron breed. I accused Harry of being gay. Boy was I wrong. Maybe should have worn something besides panties, and not been in his bed at the time. Hermione, the little witch, laughed her ass off. Somewhere in that mess we thought of collecting the semen from Harry and got a visit from the government. An armed visit.

So now Harry was with Hermione, and trimmed Fleur, and all of us snatch witches, when we needed it and we collected the semen. We needed a lot of trimming. We won't ever be normal. So Harry will fill my belly and I'll cook an egg from one of the heroes at the same time. All of us have the same plan. Me, Fleur, Daphne, Tracey, Susan, and Astoria. Su and Luna have years to go before they will do more than snuggle. Fuck that reminds me, I have counseling today.

Oh, and we got another horcrux from Hogwarts, Su Li is heading a project to make a detector. So five.

DLP

Voldemort looked up from the research and sat back in his chair. The mudblood was correct. Oh, the numbers were a little up or down, depending on what source your census came from, but not substantially. Potter had a pool of millions to draw from and he had maybe two hundred thousand left. That was counting his recruits from all over, and ignoring the fact Potter had the witches, or the vast majority of them, and they were behind killing wards the goblins wouldn't tackle, making babies.

Every fight he had with Potter diminished him, and left Potter in a stronger position. What was never mentioned was the muggle militaries using this as live training and testing new equipment and tactics. He was physically sewn up in a small portion of this tiny island. He could get mail out, and things smuggled in, but the British wards and the European mainland's wards worked against him. Damn! He would go and talk to Potter again.

DLP

Harry and Hermione watched the twins work. "Eh hmm."

Harry turned around "Tom! What a Surprise."

"I surrender." Tom dodged the killing curse.

Harry shrugged "Apparently not."

"You can't kill me, I surrender!" Tom dodged again and glared.

Harry shook his head "Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. I have asked for no quarter nor do I offer any. There is no surrender. I am going to kill you, and all your minions. If you give up hold still, and it will all be over soon. If not pull up a chair, the twins have a project going on Edwards here. It's pretty interesting. Did you know Duck Billed Platypus were poisonous? None of us, besides Hermione did. Shocked us when he poisoned himself. Bezoar worked on it though."

Tom blinked "What did that do to the potion that changed him? I assume it was polyjuice? What am I doing." Tom apparated away.

Harry cursed. "Fuck I almost had him lulled into dropping his guard."

"Language Harry." Hermione squawked "Harry what are you doing, people can see!" She fought his hands sneaking in her shirt.

Fred looked at George "Power he knows not is sheer bloody mindedness."

"Language! Harry! You just fasten that again! Right now!" Hermione covered her chest with an arm and leaned forward.

Fred slapped the platypus in the head "Mind your business Edwards."

Hermione had her laptop out at noon when Edwards succumbed. She was sitting on Harry in the chintz armchair he conjured though. Being a minx too, rubbing and clenching on him. Harry stood after she closed her laptop and flipped a killing curse at Edwards and the elf took him away. They popped to Manchester for lunch with the troops, and an afternoon of killing Russians. A nice relaxed day.

DLP

"I am Claus Weiner your Grace." Harry nodded. "The ICW observer."

Harry blinked "Big pair of brass ones on you. And named Weiner? School must have been hell. Didn't I gas those fuellows?" Harry grinned at Hermione's glare which morphed to a small smile. He was trying, he really was.

Claus nodded "For which you have been tried in abstentia for and found guilty of war crimes by the tribunal."

Harry just looked at Claus "Wow how do you walk?"

Fred and George cracked up and Hermione pinked. Claus actually smiled, a little at the corners of his mouth. Or he had gas. "Very droll I'm sure your Grace. As we have no facility that could hold you, being as you walked in our most secure prison, Nuremgard, and killed Grindlewald, in your normal hideous fashion, and then walked out again. It has been decided to watch you and attempt to get diplomatic sanctions against you, for your numerous war crimes, and exposing magic to the muggles. Consideration is being given for you terrifying the muggles into leaving wizards alone."

Harry snorted. "Conjure up a chair Claus. We will be here a while, and I am sure Hermione has questions."

"The Duchess has been convicted as well, as have the Brothers Weasley." Claus said as he conjured a straight backed chair.

"Oi, we didn't do nuffin." Fred claimed around a mouth full of meat pie.

Clause looked over his glasses "Human experimentation."

George rolled his eyes. "It's his method of execution. Might as well get some use out of the mutt. He is a murderer and a rapist. Oh, mutt! Fred let's see if we can make him talk like Mutley."

"I must say I am glad to see my corres- damn it Potter! My correspondence is paying off." Tom said, walking up, dodging the killing curse.

Claus looked at him "You have been convicted of thousands of counts of murder and rape, in abstentia, as well, Thomas M Riddle."

Harry laughed and laughed as Tom had some kind of fit. He still dodged well though.

DLP

Tom's lawyers showed up the next day. Hermione hadn't taken that conviction well and was flaying two Russians at a time. Fred and George were pouting so Harry had one brought for them. One of the islamist who had finally healed up enough to be tortured to death showed up. The twins turned him into a dog, and fed him a pigs guts, of course. At one, after a nice lunch Harry stuck killing curses in the three prisoners who were already dead, can never be to sure, and all five of Toms lawyers. Claus made a note. Fred and George rolled around laughing. Katie Bell still didn't talk much and she had nightmares every night. The Twins were not best pleased. They all went to Liverpool. Some Serbs had forted up in a bunch of containers up past Bootle. They were waiting for a container ship to load them to escape. The police had, finally, managed to clear the lines of fire, and the container company moved what they could.

DLP

Harry stepped from the shower into the sunken tub that was full of witches "What a cock up."

Tonks chuckled darkly "They couldn't know it was Russians, Serbs, and Georgians."

Daphne shook her head "If the Georgians hadn't started shooting at the Russians, and the Serbs at the Georgians, we would have been in trouble."

Hermione scowled "You must offer terms your Grace." She said in a deep voice.

Harry chuckled "I did what he wanted me to, in three languages. Kill yourselves or we will kill you. He didn't think it was funny at all. He wrote another note. I may have to gas those baszzards again."

Hermione leaned over and pecked him on the lips "Thank you Harry."

Luna stepped down in the tub "Nope they stick with the no prison will hold you story, and are useful. Well Daphne makes them useful. Oh and Andromeda."

Harry lay his head back "So I have to put up with this?"

"Uh huh, oh and we have to make Nuremgard disappear. We are out of space."

Tracey frowned "Azkaban?"

Luna shook her head "The dementors are going back there. Another month and we can pour the tunnel to their section full of concrete and see if they starve to death. Hmmm we need a permanent light, and few mirrors."

The girls got working on that and Harry smiled.

DLP

Claus watched as they levitated drums of plutonium and enriched uranium down the tunnel and vanished the barrels. He backed away from the glow and watched as the cement appeared and filled the tunnel. Harry smiled at him "Two birds, one stone."

Claus nodded "As a German I have to admire your efficiency. As a human I am a bit appalled at your genocidal tendencies."

"Meh Demons. I'm sure we missed a pair. Now you wanted to see the prisoners from the Bootle fight?" Harry asked.

Claus sighed and found himself in front of a gate with 'For the Greater Good' in German on it. He chuckled "I told them it was you." Harry grinned at him.

DLP

Selwyn writhed under the Cruciatus "Forty three thousand front line fighters Selwyn. Where do you think I am going to replace them from? You morons have been laying on your asses for too long. Time to get you stuck in this fight." The other death eaters stood frozen as Selwyn was tortured mercilessly. The Dark Lord was a bit moody today.

DLP

Bulstrode looked at Crabbe and Goyle "My daughter found the charm. Both charms. It might suck all the power out of a few of us but we can cast it."

Goyle scratched his chin "What for. Your daughter is one of the few left. We'll put her behind it with the boys. The other breeders and a couple boys apiece too. Don't matter if we have no power left. Potter will kill us anyway." Crabbe and Bulstrode nodded.

DLP

"Meet you on the fields of Bannockburn. In Stirling? Are you drunk?" Harry looked at Tom and tossed a killing curse at him.

Tom glared and dodged "Where then?"

Harry shrugged "Between Swanage and Dorchester on the Dorset coast. Bring all your idiots."

Tom dodged five killing curses, returned a Cruciatus and screamed "Fine!"

Claus looked at Harry "The Lulworth ranges your Grace?" Harry just grinned back. Hermione sent a lot of emails while the twins worked over their test subject of the day.

DLP

Harry whistled watching bombs, gun runs, naval gunfire, indirect from towed and self-propelled artillery, and direct fire from tanks and IFVs chew Voldemort's forces to pieces. The wards had gone up this morning before dawn, before the death eaters and their allies were awake. Anti portkey and Anti Apparition and they were trapped against the country wards on the sea side of the killing zone. It was pretty freaking impressive.

Eventually he walked out in front of his forces and after an hour or so they came to Riddles position. Nagini lay dead beside him. Harry squatted down by the armless legless barley alive Riddle "I snuck that tiara into the hole we cemented the Dementors in. Well in the concrete plug in the hole." He expanded a glass jar shrank the dying riddle and put him in it. He then fused the friction fit lid onto it. As the wraith filled the jar he vanished the remains. "Hello Tom. So do you want to sit on the mantle or do you want me to seal you up in a concrete block and drop you in the ocean? What? I'm afraid I can't hear you Tom."

Luna stepped up and took the jar. "Don't play with that Harry. You don't know where it's been. I have the perfect place for it."

DLP

No one noticed the stone in the dead circle being levitated. One young girl did hear the airy voice "Do or do not, there is no try." She ran looking for her mum. Luna hollowed out a pocket, levitated the jar in it and then eased the stone back down on the runed impervious jar. She looked at Tom with glowing, nearly white, blue eyes. If he had had a body Tom would have lost control of his bladder.


End file.
